


Endings Are Just New Beginnings

by NephilimEQ



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Complete, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamory, mentions of the wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephilimEQ/pseuds/NephilimEQ
Summary: Misha and Jensen spend some time together with their wives and kids after the series is over. They muse over what happens next for them in the scheme of things, and, despite the bitter feelings over the show, they find hope.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	Endings Are Just New Beginnings

** Endings Are Just New Beginnings **

Misha lingered near the house, one hand tucked into his pocket, looking out over Jensen’s back yard, watching Vicki and Daneel playing with the kids with a fond smile. The show was over. Sure it was bittersweet, but he now had all the time in the world to spend with his family and with his friends that had become his family, and he knew that he wouldn’t trade that for anything.

He was alright with the ending of the show, though not entirely pleased…but it couldn’t be helped, so he made the choice not to linger on it.

He sipped from the tonic water and lime in his other hand and then smiled when he felt an arm wrap around his waist.

“Hey, Jen,” he muttered, and warm lips brushed against his temple as Jensen said, “Hey, Mish.”

They both stood there on the back patio, watching their kids play together, and soon Jensen was leaning more into Misha than Misha was into him, and he knew that the younger man was feeling all the weight of everything that had happened over the past few months hitting him at once, so he gently guided him over to one of the lounge chairs that Daneel had picked out and sat down, letting Jensen settle between his legs and lean his back against Misha’s chest.

As they sat there, Misha running his hand up and down Jensen’s arm, his drink on the ground next to them so that he could have both of his hands free, he felt Jensen let out a long sigh.

“God, this sucks,” he breathed out, and Misha nodded.

“Yeah, it’s rough, babe, but it’s over. No more Dean, no more Castiel…just us. And we get more time for that, now,” he gently reminded him, his other hand coming up to run his fingers through Jensen’s hair, trying to placate him with gestures of physical affection, knowing how much he secretly craved it.

Jensen leaned into his touch and then growled out, “It’s just not fair.” Great, this argument again. “After all the work we put into the characters, all the relationship that we established, and then the damn writers go and act like none of it ever happened? They didn’t even let him and Dean share a heaven together, man!”

He was getting worked up over it, and Misha wasn’t sure what to say.

He squeezed his shoulder and said, in a vain attempt to reassure him, “It’s over, Jen. There’s nothing more we can do about it, so…let’s just enjoy this time together, okay?”

Jensen shifted slightly in his grip but then resettled and somehow managed to cuddle even closer to him. Misha could see Daneel and Vicki glance back at the two of them, both of them smiling at them, and Misha felt a wave of comfort from the look. He loved that their spouses understood their relationship and let them have it. Even though Misha was still internally upset with how the writers had ended the show, he could never be mad at it entirely because it had brought Jensen into his life.

And then he heard Jensen whisper, “I just wish we could have done it right. For the fans.”

Misha understood that.

He nodded and replied, “Yeah, I know what you mean. They really looked to this show for hope, but with how it ended…” His voice drifted for a moment, and then he said, “I doubt many will want to re-watch it knowing how it ends, now. I wouldn’t blame them.”

He felt Jensen nod against his shoulder. They went quiet for a while after that, and Misha glanced down and saw him staring over at his kids, a faint smile at the corner of his mouth.

That was something that he felt that they both deserved more of. This was the time of their’ kids’ lives that they actually _wanted_ to spend time with their parents, and so it was nice to finally have that time back with them and that they wouldn’t be missing it entirely. Sure, the show had taken so many years from them, but it had also given them what they had right now.

He swallowed and asked in a voice just above a whisper, “How would you have written it, Jen?”

A long pause.

And then…

“I would have had Jack bring Cas back. I would have had all three of them hunting together until the end of the line…I would have hunted. And then when we died in a blaze of glory, you would meet us back in heaven.” Misha noticed that Jensen had slipped into using ‘I’ and ‘we’ and his voice went slightly lower, like he sometimes did without thinking. You play one character for fifteen years, and it’ll do that to you. “I’d tell Cas that I love him, too. I know I do.”

Misha swallowed as Jensen turned his head to look up at him with those green eyes of his and couldn’t help but gently tilt his chin closer to his with the tip of his finger and pressed a light kiss to his lips.

When he pulled back, he murmured, “That sounds like a good ending to me.”

They shared a soft look, slightly pained smiles on their lips, both of them knowing that it was too late to fix any of it. But then the sound of screeching laughter broke the somber silence and they looked up to see West attempting to tackle Daneel by the legs and they both chuckled, and Jensen called out, “She has weak ankles! Go for the ankles!” and Daneel shot her husband a dirty look, though she was still smiling, and they watched as she eventually went down, rolling in the grass with the kids.

“God, I love your wife,” he couldn’t help but say, and Jensen chuckled and squeezed Misha’s knee and said, “Yeah, well, she loves you, too.”

The adjusted themselves in the lounge slightly, nestling tighter together, and then Misha ran a hand over Jensen’s hair, brushing some of it out of his eyes. It was getting longer because he was growing it out for his next role, but he didn’t mind. He was able to get a better grip, actually, he mused, smirking to himself at the intimate memories that the thought evoked.

He gently tugged at his hair and a small sound came from Jensen’s throat.

“Oh, don’t,” he breathed out and Misha smirked. “Kids. People. Not here…just don’t, alright?”

He gave a less than effective glare, to which Misha just rolled his eyes and grinned, but he let his hair go and instead moved his hand down until it was resting softly on the other man’s side, rubbing absently at the muscles bunched up under the dark blue of his t-shirt.

As they settled once more, Jensen said, “Let’s just enjoy this, man. We don’t get this very often.”

Misha nodded against his hair and just held onto him a little bit tighter than before. He actually had some news for him, but he wasn’t sure whether or not this was the right time to tell him.

He looked across the lawn to Daneel, who seemed to feel his eyes on her, because she looked up from where she was playing with the twins and shot him a broad smile. He quirked his eyebrows at her, knowing she would know exactly what he meant, and she gave a slight roll of her eyes and then a smaller, albeit just as bright smile, and then nodded.

Okay. He had her permission.

“Hey, Jen, I’ve got some news. I think it’s good news, but I guess I’ll leave it up to you to decide,” he said enigmatically, and Jensen twisted in his grasp to look up at him and asked, “What kind of news?”

He took a deep breath.

“Well, we’ve been happy like this for a while, now, right?” Jensen nodded, so Misha continued. “Well, Daneel, Vicki, and I have been talking to our agents. And to your agent, too. And we’ve decided that it’s time for everyone to know about us.”

He felt Jensen’s body go taut with tension under his touch and Misha swallowed and waited for the inevitable yelling match that would ensue. He knew that Jensen was private, didn’t like the spotlight as much as him or Jared, and so something like this was not only out of his comfort zone, it wasn’t even in the same _zip_ code as his comfort zone, and Misha knew that there was the distinct possibility that Jensen would say no and that would be that. No more discussion.

He waited, worried…and then Jensen’s brow furrowed, and he asked, “How…how would we do that? Without it, you know, making it look like that we’re unfaithful to our wives.”

Misha was slightly taken aback at his lover’s response, but he managed to answer, “We’ve solved that little problem. Neither of us would make the announcement. It would come from Daneel and Vicki. They would make the announcement and put their public support behind it, taking away any kinds of rumors that we were carrying on an illicit affair.”

Jensen gave him a look and then his body slowly relaxed once more.

He then said, “That sounds…good.”

To be honest, Misha was expecting much more of a fight from him, certain that he would have argued more against it, but it seemed that Jensen had picked up on his anxieties, because he explained, “After how the show ended and how the fans didn’t get the ending they deserved…I feel like they deserve to know this. I mean, I know it’s private,” he said, sitting up so that he was practically cross legged between Misha’s knees, “But after everything…yeah. Besides,” he added, rubbing his thumb along the inside of Misha’s knee. “I kinda want everyone to know that something good came out of the show. I met you.”

At hearing those words, Misha felt his eyes start to water. He quickly leaned forward and pressed a firm, but loving kiss on his lips, unable to help himself. Jensen was far too good for him, and he knew just how damn lucky he was to have met him.

He then slowly pulled back and said, “You continue to surprise me, even after all these years…”

Jensen then smiled at him, his eyes crinkling at the corners. God, Misha _loved_ that smile of his. He leaned in and pressed a lighter kiss to his lips, merely brushing them together, nothing more, and as he pulled back he heard a wolf whistle coming from the yard and he rolled his eyes and threw a look over to his wife and to Daneel, who was grinning like an idiot, holding Zep on her hip, the other twin clinging to her leg, while Misha’s kids ran half wild.

He then pressed his forehead to Jensen’s and said softly, “You’re really willing to do this? Tell the world all about us?”

“Yeah. I really am, Mish.”

They shared one last kiss, and then Misha said, “Thank you. I love you, you know that?”

Jensen smiled.

“Yeah, I do. I love you, too.”

They then got up from the lounge chair and headed out to the yard to help with the kids, and as West hugged him around his waist, Misha shot one last look over at Jensen who was wrangling his daughter from Vicki’s grasp and letting Vicki press a kiss to his temple, and then Daneel wandered over and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

The show might have ended, but their life was just beginning.

Thank god.


End file.
